


Forever and a Day

by haunted_garden



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_garden/pseuds/haunted_garden
Summary: Humans are so dramatic sometimes.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 16





	Forever and a Day

"How long do you think we've been here Shepard?" Garrus hummed turning to look at the smaller woman beside him "For forever and a day" was the grouchy reply. He looked at the small women beside and flared his mandibles. Humans are so dramatic sometimes.  
______________  
"You're taking too long Lily!" Shepard called from the hall, ducking from behind cover long enough to take out another mech. "We do not have forever and a day!" That was the second time.  
______________  
"Why is this elevator so long?" Shepard groaned out. "I don't have all day."  
"Armie we have only been in here 3 minutes." Lily said, rolling her eyes at her sister.  
"Well it feels like forever and a day if you ask me."  
"But we didn't so.." That started an argument. There’s that saying again.  
_______________  
"It feels like we have been fighting this war forever." Garrus mumbled, looking over the console. "And a day." Was the quiet agreement from the tired looking woman beside him. He draped an arm around her shoulders. "Hopefully it'll be over soon." For once, he couldn’t help but agree with the dramatics.  
_______________  
Forever and a day. It was a curious phrase. Cause it was simply impossible. And Garrus never did get around to asking Amaryllis what it meant but...  
"I love you Shepard."  
"I love you too big guy. For forever and a day."  
When she says it like that, he understands exactly what it means.


End file.
